


Happy Birthday, Chasity!

by cassie



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Birthday, F/M, Fights, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-22
Updated: 2013-12-22
Packaged: 2018-01-05 20:07:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1098092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cassie/pseuds/cassie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry feels like he's been a rubbish boyfriend to his girlfriend Chasity, so he decides to try to make it up to her on her birthday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Birthday, Chasity!

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this quick little imagine for one of my good friends, Chasity - and decided to post it here. I hope you all enjoy it. :)

Happy Birthday, Chasity!

 

"Babe..." Harry murmured in Chasity's ear. "I know you're upset but I'm sorry. I just can't make it back in time for your birthday. The boys and I are on your and we only have the time off that we're allotted."

Harry genuinely felt bad, but there honestly wasn't anything he could do about the situation. He had concerts to play at, interviews to go to. She knew that. Chasity understood that when they started dating. Harry might not be able to be there every time she needed him, or any time something happened whether it was birthdays or holidays. Harry felt terrible...it was all he could do to keep from crying.

Her response was short. "Yeah. I understand." Chasity's tone was icy, and it crept up Harry's spine like a bad itch. "I'm going to get off the phone now. It's late here." Harry stared at his iPhone as the screen flashed: 'call ended'.

Sighing, he ran a hand through his unruly brown curls. He wanted to be there for her birthday, her nineteenth birthday, but there was no way he could make it. Not on the day of it, or even within two weeks before or after it.

Harry had spent hours on the phone with his tour manager many times, pleading for just a day or two off to go see her. To which the man's reply was: "You knew how busy you'd be when you got in this relationship. The answer is no."

Anger grew in his head, and he padded across the hotel carpet to the refrigerator – where he pulled out a bottle of beer. Harry wasn't much of a drinker, the stash was actually Louis', but he wanted a way to blur the pounding in his heart, the worry in his mind.

He had to make it up to her somehow, someway. He wasn't just going to let her be pissed and upset, and risk everything. Chasity meant the world to him, and she knew it, but he had to do a better job of showing it. He was going to do a better job of showing it.

Starting by being there on her birthday.

~*~

Harry knocked on the door to Chasity's tiny Tulsa apartment. He fumbled the Tiffany & Co. box in his coat pocket. She wasn't like most girls, she probably didn't expect jewelry, in fact she probably didn't even want jewelry, but he had found the perfect necklace – something she would adore. And a charm bracelet to match.

Harry shivered, it was chilly for a May evening. It had been about five minutes since he had knocked on her door, where was she?

There was a crunch in the grass behind him. "Harry? Is that you?"

He turned around for his emerald eyes to be met by Chasity's stunning blue ones. "Harry! You made it!" Chasity ran up her front steps and embraced him.

Holding her tight, he nuzzled into her neck. "I've missed you so much. Happy birthday, cupcake." He pressed his lips to her forehead, making a rosy pink rise in her cheeks.

Chasity grinned up at him, her blonde hair flying away from her beanie in the slight breeze. "Let's go inside." She said, smiling.

Inside they lay in her bed, not doing much of anything, per say, but just cuddling was enough. Harry felt warm, as he still had his coat on, but he didn't bother to remove it.

"I've been a rubbish boyfriend lately. I know just saying it doesn't make up for anything, but I'm really sorry." He started, gulping. Harry felt awful.

Chasity looked up at him with her big, blue eyes. "No you haven't Harry, it's alright."

Harry shook his head, and brought out the box. "I know this doesn't make up for it either, but here."

She took the box from his hands and opened it slowly, moving the fine tissue paper aside. Chasity's face lit up, and Harry felt slightly better.

"I love them!!" she said, slipping them on. "Thank you...you didn't have to though. You're the best boyfriend any girl could ask for, jewelry or not, birthday or not." She snuggled into him.

"I'm going to make it up to you," Harry said, voice barely audible, "I will." He kissed her lips gently, but she didn't kiss back – Chasity was already fast asleep in his arms.


End file.
